percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Side of Power: Chapter 7
Victoria's POV "Where have they been?" I muttered. I was the only one still at the base, minus Darius, who was sitting in the ruins making holes in the groud. What a creep. I groaned and looked at the sky. The past two days had been boring. I felt as though my friends were in trouble... no Tony, you are NOT my friend. "L-let me out!" Annabeth stuttered. "Yeah yeah, shut up dumb blonde." I tell her. "P-Percy will come!" She yelled. Those words stopped me cold. I could imagine multiple campers storming our base. They could come any minute, if Annabeth wasn't bluffing. "You're lying." I say. "No, she's not." I turn around to have an old sword from the army below my neck. Thalia held a cold look at me, and a small spark shot out of the end. I winced. "I've already sent an Iris Message. They'll be here by sunset. And you will hold the sky until they arrive." Thoughts raced through my head. There was no escape. What would happen to everyone else? Suddenly a dark flash side tackled Thalia. Thalia swung her sword, but the flash disappeared. Next thing I knew, Thalia had a gash on her forearm and Darius was dragging her away. "Vhat are you looking at?" He spat to me. That boy had some attitude. "Nothing. Sunset will happen any minute, and I have to notify Jacoby, Caleb, Callista, Tony, and Jessica via Iris Message." "Remember," he said, "We can only leave at sunset. No matter vhat, there vill be fight. I cannot varp out of here, it is to var of a varp." I nod and go into the ruins to find the broken water pipe we use for IM's. I pull out a grimy drachma and toss into the misty rainbow. "Show me Jacoby Stryker and Caleb Zamora." I command. There is only darkness. If they were dead, it would just show the rainbow, so I knew they were alive. "Show me Callista Bellaro and Anthony Cervantes." Still Darkness. I look out of a broken ceiling and see that the sun has began to set. I had to get out with Darius. I sprinted out of the ruins and saw Darius holding a dagger. I pulled out a bow and arow and notched an arrow. "Let's go." I say. We run down the mountain, and at the base is see maybe seven people running towards us. I recognize Percy Jackson, the two brothers of Luke, a buff girl (Clara, or something like that), a weird looking satyr,a girl with a bow, and two others. The next thing I knew, an arrow is aimed directly at me. I released a geyser out of my chest you are SUCH a pervert! blowing the arrow away and knocking three people down. The big girl swung a large axe at me, but I hopped over the blunt edge and kicked her in the face. As I claimed my balance, I released an arrow at one of the brothers. One jumped in front of the other, and he fell over, wounded. I pulled out a throwing knife and nailed the other one in the back. Behind me, Darius has taken out the satyr, the girl with the bow, and the other demigod. We started to run away from the fight when the ground starts to tremble slightly beneath us. I look for Perseus, but he isn't anywhere to be found. I shrug it off and Darius warps to the edge, seeing if the damned son of Poseidon is gone. "RUN!!!" He screams to me. I bolt away as fast as I can, but I am too slow. A tsunami lurches over the edge of the cliff, and the crest lands directly above me. I get one last glimpse of Darius changing into a demon-like thing and warping away. Sudden pain, a pounding in my head, the taste of saltwater, and immense pressure registers throughout my body. I am tossed around under the vicious wave, and then I feel as if I'm being thrown into a washer of death. Suddenly I am out of the water, at the bottom of Mount Tam. Percy Jackosn is staring at Darius and I with an evil look in his eyes. All of his friends are scaterred on the ground below him, completely healed and starting to get ready to fight. "Now, you die." He says angrily. "And now," Darius says, "Ve varp." And then we are gone. Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page